Love Beyond The Whiteboard- A Rancy Love Story
by xmrsandymossx
Summary: Robbie Roscoe decides to open up about his true feelings towards Nancy Osborne. How will she react? Is there a future for Rancy or does it end now?
1. Chapter 1

9/9/14

Rancy Fanfic

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you Robbie POV

I walked down the corridor, clutching my books in my hands, pacing slowly into the english room. In the cornor of my eye I saw Mrs Osbourne sat down at her desk and glanced over at her, my heart beating fast ready to pound out of my chest. I saw her look up with her beautiful dark eyes glistening, I was hypnotized by them as I sat down in my seat and saw her smile not ableing to take my eyes from her lips. 'Everyone take your seats please' she said as she flashed me a look. She came round the class handing out papers. She brushed past me and handed me the paper grasping my hand discreetly. I looked up to her and smirked as I took the paper slowly from her delicate palms. I put my head down and got on with my essay. Which felt like one million years later I heard the sound of high heels clicking against the hard lamanet floor as she came close to me. There wasn't one milimentre between us. Everyone else faded as I looked up at her fantasising just us two, together in the room. For one mad magical moment I thought she was going to kiss me. Then reality spun back as she raised her eyebrows pulling the paper from my grip. She stared at the doodles over the essay paper and rolled her eyes. 'And you expect to pass your tests with some doodles and no actual work?' She slammed it down on my desk. 'I think you ought to stay behind,' she said as the bell rang.  
>Everyone quickly emerged from their seats as they scurried leaving me alone. I walked up to her desk and leaned over sighing.<br>'Look nancy..'  
>'Mrs osbourne to you,' she interrupted firmly. 'How did you think you could get away with this? I can't always have your back just because your my brother in law.'<br>'I wish you wasn't,' I murmemed quietly.  
>'What did you say?' she asked.<br>'Nothing,' I replied. 'All I wanted to say was sorry.' 'And so you should be do you realise how much time you've wasted doing this?'  
>'Look i said i was sorry!' I shouted, chucking the chair out of the way.<br>'Oi, calm down, get a hold of yourself.' She grabbed my arm, shaking me.'Get yourself together!'  
>I looked down and her grasping my arm and did the unthinkable. I pulled her close kissing her forcefully but passionatley on the was as if the world had stopped spinning, time had froze, it was just us two, I never wanted the moment to end. She froze and carefully broke away. She started shaking and backed off looking confused and frightened. 'Why did you do that robbie, I'm your sister in law! I'm married to darren! Robbie I'm your teacher! What do you think people would say! Robbie i can't do this.' She quickly ran out the room slamming the door switching off the lights.<br>I sat there alone by myself in the dark as i murmered quietly to myself 'I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you.'


	2. Love beyond the whiteboard- chapter 2

Love beyond the whiteboard- a Rancy love story

I'm always here to catch you- chapter 2 ROBBIE POV

I burst open the doors to the dog and looked over the oceon of guests. I pushed my way through the people over to the bar. In the cornor of my eye I spotted Nancy cleaning the glasses and I smirked my heart beating faster than the speed of light. 'So whats going on here then,' I asked her curiously.  
>She spun around revealing her beautiful face, her eyes sparkled like treasured diamonds, her lips as dark as roses, her skin so radiant and glowing. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I felt my cheeks flush red.<br>'It's Carmel and Sonny's engagement party, I didn't know you were invited?' She raised her eyes at me as she pulled a drink.  
>'I'm not, just decided to come in,' I said smirking.<br>'Well this is a private party Robbie,' she said rolling her eyes.  
>'Well you know what I'm like I do what I want when I want,' I exclamied winking.<br>'Is that why you kissed me?' she whispered as she hung her head.  
>I walked through the hatch up to her and lifted her chin up.<br>'You know I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, you know that,' I said as i moved her hair from her face.  
>'I think we should forget about it, for the best,' Nancy stammered.<br>I sighed.  
>'If that's what you want.'<br>'Anyway, come here let me show you something,' she said excitidly.  
>She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the kitchen as she pulled the cover off a mysterious object revealing a beautifully decorated cake.<br>'I just thought the beautiful bride to be should have a beautiful cake,' she said proudly as she turned and smiled.  
>'There aren't many parties where the caterer is more attractive then the bride to be,' I said smarmily.<br>She blushed and giggled.  
>'Stop it you, I'll let you get away with that because we aren't at school,' she laughed. 'Anyway do you like it?'<br>'Like it? I love it. Your really talented nancy, i mean it.'  
>She started to laugh. 'Come on you we can't keep people waiting for a drink.' She hurrided onto her feet taking off her apron. We walked around to the bar to see Sonny sat down.<br>'There you are! You took your time didn't you, can i finally have a beer now,' he said.  
>Nancy turned around to reach for a beer when a glass fell onto the floor, coke pouring everywhere. Within seconds she slipped and i reached out my arm to take hold of her. I caught her in my arms as she froze, looking shocked. 'Y..You caught me,' she stammered looking puzzled and unsure.<br>I looked into her eyes as I whispered 'I'm always here to catch you.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Love beyond the whiteboard- Chapter 3

Forever?...

Robbie POV

Walking through the corridor of the flats I bumped into Darren coming out of his flat. I frowned curiously as he slammed the door firmly shut and stormed up to hall with a raging sense, red flaming through his face. I put out my arm stopping him.  
>'Are you alright Daz?' I asked, I was eager to find out what had occured between Darren and Nancy.<br>'You go sort her out, I'm going for a pint,' he mumbled as he stormed down the stairs. I opened the door to the flat to surprisely see a tearful Nancy. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks, red bloodshot eyes and tissues gathered between her fingertips. As she started to cry again I sat down next to her and held her tightly.  
>'Nance what's happened,'I asked sadly as cradled her in my arms.<br>'Its Darren, he just won't listen to me about anything, it's his heart,'she cried out. 'I dont know if I'm being too over the top but I don't want to loose him, but if he carries on like this I will and I can't help thinking it's all my fault,' Nancy whimpered loudly. 'Don't be silly! None of this is your fault, Daz just needs to see sense,' I said to her calmly. 'Oh robbie honestly I don't know what I'd do without you.' She smiled as she reached for her glass of wine. I smirked and stared at her as I gently wiped her tears. 'You deserve so much better Nancy, you know that right?'I reassured her. 'I just wish I didn't have to go on my honeymoon tomorrow, I just know somethings going to happen,' she whimpered.  
>I placed my arm around her and looked into her sparkling teared up eyes.<br>'You know you could always stay here, you don't have to go,'I said.  
>She turned to me scowling. 'And what excatly do I have to stay for?' she asked raising her eyebrows.<br>'And what excatly do you have to go for?' I asked smarmily.  
>'A tan,' she giggled. 'I could do with a tan, the weather here is a proper washout.'<br>I laughed as I followed her head towards the kitchen bringing my glass with me. I stared at her swiftly moved from cupboard to cupboard as she twirled around towards me her dress floating and whirling with her. 'I can't help think I'm loosing him, I feel as if my feelings are fading more and more everday and I just don't understand why!' she exclamined angrily. 'Never mind robbie, I shouldn't be talking to you about this, you wouldn't understand what it's like to love someone,' she signed. I raised my eyes feeling quite offened. 'I'm not a kid you know, I'm 18,' I assured her rolling my eyes.  
>'You know what I mean,' she said quickly as she took a sip of her drink. I walked closer up to her with my glass in my hand. 'I'm not sure I do, I know what it feels like to love someone so much you have no idea what to do and for them to just even smile at you totally makes your day,' I explained.<br>'Hmm.. phoebe is a very lucky girl then,' Nancy muttered.  
>'I'm not talking about phoebe,' I whispered quietly.<br>She looked at me batting her eyelashes when quickly and forcefully she kissed me. I took her hands squeezing them tightly as she carried on kissing me. It was everything i could have possibly ever had wished for all coming true in a split second. That one second that I would wish that could last forever. For as long as possible.

All of a sudden I hear a key in the door. We quickly broke away as she hurrided me into the closet shutting the door leaving me in the pitch black. I was left all in the dark with my secrets and truths surrounding me, attacking me, locked away forbiddenly.

Nancy POV

I quickly hurrided to sit down onto the sofa pouring another glass of wine for myself. Darren came through the door and looked at me wiping tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He quickly came up to me wrapping his arms around me ever so tightly as if he daren't let go. It was as if he wanted to hold me as if his life dependened on it.  
>'Daz whats wrong? What's with all the love,' I asked calmly.<br>'I'm such an idiot and I'm so sorry for everything thats happened, I just missed you like crazy,' he admitted folornly.  
>I looked at him wiping away his tears and cuddled him close.<br>'I love you nancy, I always have done and always will,' Darren said pulling me close. I turned around looking towards the closet and sighed. I didn't really know what I felt, I was tounge tied between them. I had always loved Darren with my heart and soul and every inch of me but in some way robbie made me feel daring and young again he made me feel... special. I hadn't felt like that in such a long time I was beginning to loose the sense of love. I just wish it was easy. I wish I could love Darren till the day I die and lay eyes on no one else. But yet again who ever said love with easy? I just want everything to work out. I turned to darren and smiled reluctently.  
>'I love you too,' I breathed.<br>He gave a sigh with relif and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
>'From now on there will be no lies ok,? he explained taking my hand. 'Its me and you forever.'<br>'Forever,' I breathed quietly. 'Forever...' 


	4. Chapter 4

Love beyond the whiteboard- Chapter 4

What if...

Nancy POV It was the worst morning for the 'perfect' honeymoon. I hoped the cold sweet air would've soothed my feverish skin but all it did was make matters worse. It chilled me. Eliciting, deep, jarring shivers that shot down my spine as if a bullet had been fired. A cough constantly constricted my chest, a hot buring sensation. My cold, dead, callused hands started to tremble. I could feel my cheeks turning to a crimson as they felt ice cold. Iheaved my suitcase down the stairs as i dragged my makeup case. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and lifted my case steadily into the boot of the car. A little help would be nice i thought to myself as i lifted my bags. 'Oi Nancy your going through with it?'Robbie shouted running up to me. 'After everything that happened between us your playing happy families with Darren?' I jumped startled knocking my case onto the floor my clothes flying all over the pavement. I felt an anger rush through me, my blood boiling as i spun around frowning.  
>'You really have to ruin everything don't you! Look what you've made me do!' I growled and got on my knees chucking my things back in my case. I could feel tears glowing in my ears ready to spill onto my cheeks. I felt them streaming down my cheeks as i quickly wiped them. I looked up at Robbie as he knelt down helping me put my things away. I felt his soft delicate warm hand brush past mine as he looked into my eyes.<br>'I'm sorry Nance i wasn't thinking straight, i just can't see you go,' he muttered. I stared as his eyes widened, his lips puckered. He took my hand and squeezed it tightly.  
>'Why can't you stay with me, why do you have to leave,' he asked.<br>'Because.. because i love him, alright?' I quickly stammered as i heaved my case into the boot.  
>'What about me? Don't you love me?' he murmeded under his breath.<br>'Don't be stupid! I'm married, to your brother!' i snapped rolling my eyes.  
>'So yesterday meant nothing? How do you think i felt being locked in a closet for 2 and a half hours just so i could hide your dirty little secret, i went along with it all and still it means nothing? Why hide me away if your not ashamed,' he pointed out smarmily.<br>I could feel the freezing cold sear through my body, my vision started to ebbed and swam, my legs threatening to give away.  
>He took my hand as the cold attracted to his.<br>'Your ice cold! You look ill Nancy! No way can you go!' He placed his jacket around me to warm me up. 'I don't want your stupid jacket Robbie! I want nothing off you other than to leave me alone!' I shouted slamming the boot shut.  
>'Nancy wait, let me help you,' he offered grabbing my arm.<br>'Get off me! Just don't come near me again!,' I shouted. Without thinking, i slapped him harsly round the face leaving a dark red mark. Within a spilt second i realised what i had done and gasped in shock.  
>Uncharacteristic tears welled in my tired eyes. 'Robbie i am so sorry! I wasn't thinking straight,' i stammered quietly.<br>'It's.. it's ok i guess, look Nancy I'm sorry for ever talking to you,' he whispered. 'I love you.'  
>He pressed his forehead against mine as we both exchanged our tears that fell down our cheeks.<br>'Robbie I have to go now,' i said quietly as i broke away from him opening the taxi door.  
>'Don't leave me,' he whispered. 'What if you love me too? What if the honeymoon turns out to be a disaster?'<br>I got in car staring at him. 'I really have to go.'  
>I slammed the door as the taxi drove away. I stared wonderously out the window to see robbie waving. I slightly waved back wiping my tears.<br>What if? What if i don't love darren? What if it turns out to be a mistake? What if i love robbie? What if... 


	5. Chapter 5

Love beyond the whiteboard-chapter 5

Our little secret

Nancy POV

I pulled up in my taxi feeling a slight tingling sensation through my body. I was so excited to be back in my home village to celebrate my birthday. The honeymoon had been an utter diaster and i was just so happy to be away from all the drama and devastaion that had occurred. All i wanted was to be able to relax and enjoy the company of the ones i love. I felt so amazing! I was radiant and glowing as i reapplied my makeup in my pocket mirror. I applied my red cherry lip gloss, smacking my lips together tasting the beautiful cherry hint. I combed my hair through and applied more mascara to my lucious lashes. I had to look perfect for my moment. It was my birthday for god sake! As the cab came to a halt I jumped out quickly before Darren closing my eyes and taking in the smell of the sweet British air. Yes, i had loved the gorgeous brazilian beaches but i had been homesick and to be back was the best thing i could've wished for. I lugged my suitcase out as i dragged it towards The Dog. To be back in my local pub was amazing, seeing familiar faces, sleeping in my own bed.  
>As i opened the doors frankie and jack greeted me with a smile and a large warm hug. As i broke away i spotted a dark shadow in the cornor of my eye. I slowly turned to see Robbie Roscoe pressed up against the wall. He raised his eyebrows at me as i gave a slight nod to him before turning back to the frankie.<br>'So you two tell me how was it,' she asked intregued.  
>Me and Darren exchanged looks. Before Darren could reply i butted in. 'I think we are just glad we are back,' i replied honestly. 'Aw, a lover's tiff? Well that's a part of marriage I'm sure it will be back to normal in no time,' she said grinning.<br>'Hmmmm,' i muttered under my breath, seeming distracted.  
>'I think i'll take the cases up, don't wanna slave the birthday girl around,' darren said as he took the cases lugging them upstairs with the rest of the belongings. 'Oh yes! How could we forget about your birthday! We have you some little treats upstairs Nancy and a surprise for later,' Jack explained while giving me a cheeky wink before heading over to the bar. I giggled and grinned.<br>I suddenly felt a dark sense of movement hover over me making me jump. 'Happy birthday Nancy, I'm so glad your back.'  
>I turned around to be greeted by Robbie as he thrust a small box in front of me. I gave him a slight smile. Opening the box i found a beautiful silver charm braclet covered with sparkles and tiny jewels. One charm that i had noticed in particular was one with the words 'Yours Forever' carefully written in script. I gasped looking up to him.<br>'Robbie its beautiful, just beautiful but i can't take it.. i just can't,' I quickly stammered as i thrust it at him.  
>'No you have it, I've been waiting for you for all this time, you can't say no now,' he remarked. From that i worked out what he really meant, it wasn't just about the braclet, it was so much more. He carefully slid it on my arm as i stared at it in awe. Surely i couldn't take it.. could i?<br>'Robbie are you sure,' I asked quietly.  
>'Surer then ever,' he replied grinning.<br>I hugged him tightly as i smiled to myself. 'Robbie listen i must dash i have a surprise waiting upstairs,' I grinned as i dashed to the staircase. He winked at me giving a slight wave, i blushed as i ran up towards my flat.  
>As i walked into my flat there stood infront of my was a mountain of gifts and darren and frankie stood smiling gleefully.<br>'Nancy we was wondering how you'd feel about a party at the dog tonight to celebrate!,' Frankie exclaimed as she grinned.  
>'I'd love to! I replied! 'Best start getting ready as soon as possible. Darren laughed at me. 'You know what girls are like getting ready,' he chuckled nudging Frankie.<br>I hurried into my room closing the door behind my swiftly and reached for my phone. I quickly dialed robbie's number.  
>'Hey it's me just wondering if you would come to my party tonight?' i whispered down the phone.<br>'I wouldn't miss it for the world,' Robbie exclaimed back.  
>'And remember no funny buisness, everything that happened is our little secret,' i replied abruptly.<br>All of a sudden the door swang open making me jump in shock as my phone fell through my palms. I saw Darren stood as the door his arms folded, a sharp expression plastered his face as he raised his eyebrows. 'What little secret would that be?'... 


End file.
